Will You?
by Norma399
Summary: Mmh, who is the one when my one day will come? Never thought it would be that hard to decide - even theoretically. Let's escort Rory in her decision whom to chose. I formyself was not decided when I started to write this little story


Logan was off on a business trip for the weekend again and by some mystical circumstances Rory and Paris had some free time of their tight last-year-college-plan and so they invited Lucy and Olivia over to a real Gilmore movie night. It's unnecessary to mention that it took all of Rorys persuasive powers to convince her friends to come over and spend the night with Paris. In the end they agreed to have their first nice girls evening in a long time. They ordered tons of junk food including burgers, fries, pizza, Chinese food - pop tarts of course - and lots of sodas and, let's face it, as they were grown up, beer. Rory had the whole event planned out. In a long Gilmore making-pro-con-lists-tradition she made a list of what the girls preferred to watch that night and she came to the conclusion they were all in the mood for some girls stuff. This meant pure romantic. She was just glad that she was at least able to pick the movie herself thus preventing that she had to watch "Titanic" or "Message in a bottle". Consulting with her mother it came down to all time classics, namely "Love Story" and "Love affair"; sad but not too sad the whole time, romantic but not too romantic and with perceptible chemistry between the main characters. And of course one with a tragic and one with a happy ending.

The evening started out as well as it could as Paris kicked out Doyle earlier quite loudly with the words:

'_This is a __girl's thing, Doyle, and correct me if I´m wrong but the last time I checked your anatomy disproved quite impressive that you are not a girl! So don't be a crybaby and leave us alone!'_

This rather dominant but Paris-typical act, of course, gave her the perfectly satisfying mood to deal with ordinary people and their things. After having Rory explain to the girls the rules of an original Gilmores movie night they started drinking and eating and enjoying the first film. In the middle of some quite romantic scene Rorys cell phone interrupted the silent pleasure of the movie with beeping annoyingly. Paris, who promised to Rory to be a patient person this evening tried her very best but jumped up when the phone rang for the fifth time and pushed it into Rorys hands. Then she pointed to Rorys room, saying:

'_Whoever it is, make it a short call, Missy! I will just allow you to __break the rules once. Do you read me? Once, not twice or three times, but once! We will stop the movie for five minutes and the clock is counting backwards already.'_

Paris was still pointing towards Rorys room who was looking at her roommate in disbelieve: _'Paris, those are my rules, you can´t just make your own new!'_

Still not putting her hand down, Paris answered:

'_First: It wasn´t my cell phone, right? Second: There are just four minutes and thirtyfive seconds left now.'_

'_Paris!'_

'_Four minutes and thirty seconds.'_

Rory knowing Paris long enough knew how pointless arguing was so she went to her room answering the ringing phone quite annoyed:

'_Hello, who´s interrupting my movie night?'_

Lorelai was a little stunned but obviously distracted enough to ignore the 'nice' tone of her daughter:

'Sorry, Hon´, it's me. I know you are watching movies right know but I desperatly need to know where my blue dress with the sweet flower is. Do you have it?'

'_I can´t believe this, mom! You of all people know th__e rules the best, I mean, hello! They were invented by you. And you knew we were watching right know and you call for a dress? You got to be kidding me?'_

'_I already said that I was sorry, but you know, I have my first - well second first date with Luke tonight and I want it to be perfect.'_

Suddenly Rory remembered:

'_Oh, yes, I forgot. You told me that you would call. Now I have to apologize. But Paris was, you know, being just Paris and I forgot about the call.'_

'_Nah, it's okay.'_

'_Are you nervous, mum?'_

'_I guess so. My stomach doesn´t feel that well. But I don´t know if it's because of the date or if the pizza from last Monday could be the reason for this also.'_

'_You ate this thing? I told you not to do it!_

Rory smiled:

'_You must be very nervous.'_

'_Yah, well, you are right. So, do you have this dress or any idea where I put it?'_

'_I don´t have it here. I thought you brought it to the dry cleaner and had picked it up this afternoon.'_

'_Oh, oh, yes. Well thanks and by hon, I have to go.'_

Rory grinned. The last time her mother had been this nervous was when she thought she dated Luke but wasn´t sure about it, babbling something about being lonely and Aragorn. It has been a weird but funny situation. She turned her cell phone off and went back into the living room.

'_Sorry girls, it was my mum. Emergency styling and 1__st__ date call. We can go on watching now. Why did you turn the TV of, Paris?'_

'_Don´t blame me, Rory. __It was a mutual decision.'_

At this moment Lucy intervened:

'Sorry, Rory, but we were talking about the movie and whether or not there was a wedding scene in it.'

Olivia took over speaking:

'That's where I mentioned that my older cousin Sophie is going to marry next week and we kind of got stuck talking about marrying and weddings. You know, about how we imagined it from childhood on. What we dreamed it would be like.'

Rory had to smile seeing the expression on Olivias face:

'Wow, you are beaming with joy. Okay then, fill me in! What is the outcome, how do you imagine your wedding to be like?'

With a demonstrative sigh Olivia grabbed another bottle of beer, put the fries in front of the girls and made herself comfortable.

'Well, as an artist', pointing with clapping eyes to herself. 'I always imagined it to be fancy and for gods sake not conventional. Therefore I always imagined it on a beach, my groom and I barefeeted under the tropical sun, with the sound of the waves and crying sea mews in the background and all wedding guests drinking their cocktails out of a coconut shells.'

The other girls started to giggle picturing her in an outfit with coconut shells as a top but Olivia retrechned:

'Of course, I know that my parents would hate it, especially my father. When he heard that he had to walk me down the aisle where actually is no aisle he freaked out a bit. So I asked my uncle, who is a singer and a passionate dancer, a long time ago if he was willing to do it and he agreed. It bugged my dad but I have two sistesr with less excentric wishes for their weddings so he got over it really fast. At least mine won´t cost him that much money as my whole familiy lives on Hawai already.'

Rory was touched by this in a way she couldn´t yet explain to herself:

'_Your uncle will walk you down the aisle?'_

'_Yes, he loves to. I know him for my whole life and he was always around, more like I have a second father. I love him as much as I love my father, so the circumstances made the decision who will be the one walking me.'_

Paris was fascinated by this story because she never had such colourful family relations nor dreamed of anything different than a conventional wedding:

'Wow, I never thought I would, but I like this idea. What about you, Lucy? How do you picture your great day?'

With a somewhat helpless look on her face Lucy turned to Rory and asked:

'_I never know when she is serious or just being sarcastic?'_

Rory smiled back at her friend and answered:

'That was a serious question; I think the two of you drew Paris´ attention with this subject. And I am curious, too. I never really thought of "the big day" and it is fun to listen to your thoughts.'

Olivia opened her eyes in disbelieve:

'You never even thought one second about it? I mean, how come. Every girls starts to dream when she sees her mum in her wedding dress. Okay, forget my question, your mum was never married or better to say never married in a white, fancy dress. Okay, my friend, then be overwhelmed by Lucys plans.'

Lucys blushed when she heard herself being announced that way:

'It's not that big a deal, just somewhat romantic.'

She grabbed a pillow and pressed it into her stomach as if she needed warmth and comfort.

'Well, in my hometown there is this great old and atmospheric barn. It smells like hay and the sun is shining through chinks in the roof. All events of our town take place there in the summer. Imagine it being equipped with wooden benches, a restorated wooden floor and straw bales all over the place. When the sun is shining the hole place is magical and there are more then 20 weddings there each summer.'

Paris answered first:

'I think that´s very impressive, really. I mean, half the guests will sneeze all the time. What? I´m not the only person who is allergic to grasses and dust. Provided that it's not raining it sure will be a great atmosphere with beams of light coming from above. And having more than 20 weddings there every year takes away something of its distinctiveness. But still, it's quite a picture.'

Lucy looked very disappointed but Rory hurried to soothe her:

'Just ignore her. She´s more like talking to herself at the moment. And I think that's a wonderful idea. We have a similar place in my hometown, too, where all town meetings take place. And we have a gazebo where weddings took place already. And it's just beatiful. I like the idea to marry at a very special and familiar place.'

Looking with a stern look at Paris she added:

'And no one is going to make fun of this anymore. Is there more in the picture, I mean, there are no cows and pigs planned, are there?'

Lucy laughed and the tension ceased:

'No Rory, no animals. But an all the time crying mother and grandmother and a so proud grandfather who will tell everybody who listens to him to look at his granddaughter. If she wasn´t beautiful and so grown up. He loves me very much and I´m kind of his most precious.'

Rory nodded insightfully:

'I know this so well, Lucy. My grandfather acts exactly the same. But I love it that he is so proud. Gives one a very warm feeling. What about your father?'

'Right, my father. Seems like I never told you about this. He went away when I was young, started a new family.'

'I´m sorry, I didn´t know.'

'No, Rory, don´t be sorry for that. I had my mum and grandparents and never missed anything at all. Plus, my mum married again. I still see my father once in a while but we have just nothing in common. It´s really no big a deal. Andrew, my stepfather, is a great guy, we get along very well and it´s good to have him there. But nevertheless grandpa will walk me down the aisle.'

'Not your father?'

'Never! So, I´m finished now. And it´s the turn of you or Paris now.'

Paris opened another bottle of beer and hold it above the middle of the table so that they could clink glasses. When they did, Paris said:

'I have to tell you that you inspired me today, ladies. I never put that many thoughts into this. Maybe I thought I should never get married after all but now I might reconsider my thinking. So, I´m sorry to disappoint you but I've got no lovely story to tell which leaves the last story to the best speaker into our group, to Rory.'

But Rory, as the talking continued, had become more and more thoughtful and now that Paris adressed her she didn´t even realize it. Lucy said:

'Earth calling Rory, are you there? Rory?'

As if she was pulled out of a dream she asked in confusion:

'What?'

Paris stepped in before Lucy or Olivia had the slightest chance to answer:

'I know I don´t have such jumping-naked-on-the-grass or butterflies-are-everywhere illusions of my wedding but am I really that boring that you stop focussing on our girls talk?'

Rory answered slowly:

'No, Paris, I´m sorry. That's not it.'

'Then, what is it?'

Rory seemed to have returned to reality:

'When Olivia and Lucy were talking about their weddings and the persons walking them down the aisle I started to think about who will walk me down the aisle.'

'So, there is no definit candidate? No one in the picture?'

Rory looked like she was in desperate need of help or advice. She felt absolutly helpless:

'I don´t know. There is my father, of course. And grandpa. And, of course, there is Luke.'

Paris, being as practical as always reached to her bag and pulled out a noteblock and a pencil. Olivia and Lucy were looking with curiosity and to answer the questions in their eyes Paris explained:

'Well, Rory makes pro and con lists for every important or not important decision in her life. But as we are here and involved, we will help her making the decision.'

'But it's hers, that's something she got to decide.'

'Okay, Ladies. I know Rory for more than eight years now and I know when she needs to be pushed or needs some advise, am I right?

Rory, who was starting to lose her concentration again, agreed with nodding her head. Paris made the first step:

'Let's start with your father, Rory. What are the pros and cons on his side?'

She didn´t need to think long for the first aspect:

'Well, he is my father and that makes him the natural candidate, doesn't it?'

Lucy answered:

'Not necessarily. I don´t have a good contact with mine that's why he kind of selected himself out. Do you have a good contact?'

'Yes and no. He is my father, I love him. I saw him less when I was younger but in the last couple of years he has changed. He visited me more often, called on a regular basis and showed very much interest. And he his paying for college, which is a huge help.'

Paris interrupted to give her opinion:

'Paying is not everything, Rory, and he can´t buy himself in.'

'I know, but he is my dad after all. I always wished him to be around when I was younger and I was so happy when he came to visit us. But that feeling calmed down in some way. I don´t know. But he is my father.'

Olivia grabbed the noteblock from Paris and said:

'Well then, I will start the pro con list for you. And the only thing so far I have on your fathers pro side is that he is your father. On the con side is the fact that he was not reliable for the most time of your life or your childhood and showed no interest but now kind of feels obliged to pay for your education. Did I get all of this right?'

Rory shrugged and answered with a resigning gesture:

'If you describe it that way I guess one could put it that way. But he loves me; I know that, I feel it and he would be so disappointed if I preferred a different man to walk me down the aisle. He would maybe understand grandpa but never the choice of Luke.'

'But it is not a pro for your dad that you feel obliged to choose him, is it?'

'I guess not.'

Lucy was interested now:

'Who is this Luke anyway?'

With a sudden smile on her face Rory thought about this question. What was Luke for her? Who was he? The three girls saw this expression on Rorys face and Olivia made a note on the pro side of Luke. It was obvious that Rory had just positiv memories with this man.

'First of all he is the man who has feeded me and my mother for more than ten years now and he supplies us with the best coffee you can find somewhere.'

Olivia smiled:

'That makes a very big pro on Luke's side.'

Rory glanced back:

'Yes it does. But there is more. He never forgets one of my birthdays. Last year he even gave me the pearls of his mother.'

Lucy couldn't prevent saying:

'Wow, that's hell of a gift, Rory. That's a gift the best father's don´t think off. I bet they are beautiful.'

'Yes, they are. It was one of his better presents. But I remember all the cakes he baked me and he even blue up baloons for my 16th birthday.'

'How cute. Why did he do this? Was he dating your mother?'

'Not at that time, no. That started 5 years later. But inbetween he attended my highschool gradution – which by the way my father didn´t – and helped me very much moving into Yale.'

Lucy interrupted again with a dreamy face:

'He sounds great, just like the perfect father. Helping you and all kind of stuff.'

'Yes, he even comforted me when my grandfather was in hospital. He is really a great man.'

Olivia held up the noteblock and summerized:

'He cooks for you, makes you coffee, attends special event, makes you great gift, helps you move, you can lean against his shoulders. Did I miss anything? Yes, right, where are the cons?'

Rory admitted:

'There are none.'

Paris who felt the urge to intervene at some point pointed Rorys attraction to the most recent events:

'What about the fact that he didn´t want to marry your mom?'

'It is not that easy, Paris. That wasn´t just his fault. And although it didn´t work out between them at that time his relationship to me never changed. And it didn´t work out with my father either, so that´s no argument.'

'Well, he chose his own kid over you and your mother and you were first.'

"Come on, Paris. Although this was stupid I have to admit that I would have never expected him to act differently. There's just one thing in his head: My kid, my responsibility.'

Lucy said:

'Okay than noted are many pros for Luke and not a single con whereas there are many cons for the dad and just one pro. God, now I want to meet this man. I wish my father would have been half that good a father to me.'

Rory smiled again, with pride:

'Well, I don´t now if you had that good a first impression of him. He seems to be very cold and grouching but has a heart of gold although he would never admit it.'

'Those are the best. But that leaves us with the grandfather. Your turn, Rory.'

'My grandpa is great, too. He would love to do it. I know that. He would be very proud. But he is kind of conservative. He would want me to ask my dad instead. But in the end, giving him some Rory-eyes he would do it. He looks for books for me all the time and he really is interested in my studies. He is a great man. But it would make him sad on the other hand. Because he never had the chance to walk his daughter down the aisle. And I don´t know if my mother will ever manage to actually get married – and forget about the marriage with my dad here.'

Paris spoke again:

'When I get everything right here, you already made your decision. You want Luke to be the one. But as you are Rory you don´t want to disappoint your father. That's why you are thinking of asking your grandpa so that you can avoid hurting your father by the choice of Luke?'

Rory thought about it:

'I think you are right, Paris. Luke won´t even expect me to ask him and that's why it would be the perfect compromise.'

'I disagree. First because there was another pro for Luke and con for your dad with your last argument. And second, you don´t want a compromise for you wedding, do you?'

'But my grandpa would love to do it and my father would understand it.'

'I can´t believe I´m saying this but I agree with Paris. You don´t have to feel obliged for your father. I mean, he didn´t feel that way for many years. But on the other hand it is your decision. If you think that's the best way, it is. But I guess you should be honest then with all of them.'

Olivia handed the paper with the list to Rory and as she saw her now kind of sad look she added:

'Hey, don´t be upset. At least you got three people to choose from. And you don´t have to decide today. You are not engaged or did I miss something?'

Rory smiled:

'No, I´m not. You are right. Let's then watch our movies, that's why with gathered tonight in the first place.'

All of them had the feeling that Rory still wasn't ready to concentrate on the film but as she turned the movie on they turned around to the screen and soon just focussed on the movie. But Paris knew better. Everytime she turned back to look at Rory she saw that her friend wasn´t watching the movie. Of course she wasn't. Although there was no wedding in the near future Rory wouldn´t be Rory if she wasn't thinking of all circumstances already. Paris knew that sooner or later she would talk to those two men that were part of her life in so different ways and that she had to make a decision. What Paris didn't know was who would be the winner. Sometimes Rory was in her own way because she felt just so responsible for everything even for a false father….

The next evening Rory was still thinking about the talk of the other night but tried to ignore her twisted feelings. She needed distraction and decided to make a surprise visit in Stars Hollow. She wanted to know everything about the third first date of her mom with Luke and if it went well. But as she drove through Stars Hollow and passed Luke's Diner she couldn't help herself and stopped in front of it. As she stood in front of the window she saw April sitting at one table and working on one of her science projects. Luke came to her table and sat down next to his daughter. He asked April something pointing on one chart that was lying on the table. When the kid answered Luke face became more and more confused but he tried to hide it by smiling back. April knew exactly what was going on and so she patted his shoulder and released him from her explanation. Rory smiled. She knew this feeling. Luke always showed interest in what Rory was doing and half the time he got that smile on his face that Rory soon identified as helplessness. She always loved it that he paid that much attention. She always took it as granted that he did this but now that she thought about it she started to feel very grateful for that. That someone beside her mother was interested. Luke always talked to her. She saw him everyday. She was overwhelmed by this feeling and asked herself why she never thought about this that clear before.

Suddenly April recognized her and started beckoning her inside. Rory had no chance but to enter Luke's Diner feeling irritated to do so for the first time of her life. Luke was in the storage room when Rory came in so she had no other choice than to take her seat next to April who started to talk immediately:

'You are Rory, right? We've met before, when Dad and I visited my cousin Jess? And in the mall, when I got my microsope? Plus, Dad talks about you quite often.'

Rory liked to hear that and she liked the girl. From all the stories she had heard, April was a smart and cute kid:

'He does? I like that. I hope he just says the best things about me?'

'Of course, or at least I think he does. Dad has trouble sometimes to express his feelings in an understandable way. But when he says things like: You remind me of Rory. I understand only half of what you are talking about, just like it is with her. Then I guess I can take this as a compliment.'

'I guess so, too. So, is it holidays? How long are you staying?'

'Unfortunatly just this one weekend - again. But I can't wait for the summer holiday. Dad and I will make a boat tour for some weeks. I think it's gonna be great.'

'Yeah, my Mom told me about it. I would be so excited. Just you and your Dad. I never did this with my father. I begrudge you a little. So, what is this interesting thing you are working on that you even bring it for your daddy-weekend with you?'

April blushed but was glad that this nice girls was interested in what she was doing. She hadn't understated that Luke spoke of Rory very often. He mentioned her without even noticing it.


End file.
